


Arranged Hatred

by Caboosezzz



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Broken Bones, Caretaking, Character Death, Confusion, F/M, Healing, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caboosezzz/pseuds/Caboosezzz
Summary: Carolina gets married off by her father to prince Felix from another kingdom, only it seems they become enemies the moment they meet.Updates on Wednesdays





	1. Goodbye

Carolina hated her father, he was marrying her off to some prince whom she never met. “You need to do this for peace between our kingdoms” he had said only infuriating her further. 

He doesn’t even care about how I feel he just wants to send me off as fast as possible, she thought as she stormed to her room. 

Barging into her room she flung herself down onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. “Hey what’s wrong?” Yorks comforting voice said walking towards her. “My father wants to marry me off” she growled out as he sat next to her on the bed. 

“Who does he want you to marry?” He asked stiffening up besides her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture handing it to him. 

As he studied the picture of four people, two were obviously the king and queen while the other two were a little more confusing. One stood with a sadistic smirk on his face while the other was on a leash sitting on the ground. 

“Wait are these the people that still do slavery?” York asked while frowning at the picture. “Yeah my father hopes that this marriage will help put an end to the slavery” she answered sitting up on the bed. 

“He is also visiting in two days” she sighed looking up at York for answers. “What are we going to do?” He mumbled avoiding her gaze. “I don’t know, sometimes with these political marriages they still have personal relationships with others and their relationship is more of just a formal one.” She answered reaching out to tip his face up towards her as she crawled closer. “So maybe we aren’t over” York smirked leaning in to kiss her. “Even if we are supposed to be over I’ll work something out for us” she whispered against his lips. 

“Let’s have some fun shall we” he said with a smirk in his voice. 

  
  


“Carolina wake up!” The Director said walking into her room and shaking the mound that was supposed to be Carolina. 

Instead a different face popped up out of the bed. “Who the hell are you and what are you doing with my daughter!” He yelled finally waking up Carolina. 

“Father!” Carolina screamed in alarm pulling the blankets around herself better as York did the same. “What the hell is going on?” The Director asked looking at the two sternly. 

“Uh we were just-“ York started but was abruptly cut off by the director. “I didn't ask you, and Carolina is to marry someone soon. Get dressed and follow me” He ordered walking over to the door where he stood guard. 

“Stop don’t take him!” Carolina screamed trying to stop what her father was going to do as York got dressed. She started quickly pulling on her own clothes in an attempt to catch up and stop them. “Bye Carolina” York said with a small smile and wave as he was marched out of the room by the director. 

Running across her room she tried following them but to her dismay the door was locked. She threw herself against the door and pounded against it but there was no way to get out. Sliding down against the door she cried in a ball. 

She knew what her father would do to him and that she would never see York again. She hadn’t cried like that since her mother passed away. A true mourning for the death of what could be called her first true love, taken from her by her father. 

Eventually a knock at the door announced her fathers return. Moving out of the way she wiped her eyes as the door opened. 

Her father awkwardly stepped in to face her. “Did you-“ Carolina choked out unable to finish the rest of the sentence. 

“I did what was necessary to protect the marriage arrangement” he said coldly as Carolina walked over to sit on her bed. 

“You have appearance appointments today as the prince is coming tomorrow we need you to look your best.” He continued on like nothing had happened and that he was just reporting the daily news. 

“I don’t want you to disappoint me Carolina” he firmly said as he opened the door and walked out shutting it harshly behind him. 

Carolina sat on her bed for about half an hour before a servant came and got her to have her hair redone. 

As she waited for her hair to cure during the dyeing she pulled out her phone and looked at the screen. The lock screen was a picture of her and York at the fair, holding back tears she changed the screen. Seeing the pictures of York only reminded her of his fate and her pain. 

She set the lock screens to her favorite cyan color. She played around on a few apps until the servant came and got her. 

Once her hair was finished being treated someone came in to care for her skin. They waxed her legs, something that no longer really hurt anymore because of how much she had it done. Then they cleaned and cared for her skin rubbing in expensive and weird products that she didn’t really care too much for. Then her nails and face were cared for. She was given a full facial, manicure, and pedicure. Her nails were painted her favorite color with a bit of sparkle in them. 

It took the whole day but by the end Carolina was- appearance wise ready to meet the prince. As she laid down on her bed she softly cried as she mourned York. Clutching his lighter he gave her to her chest. She was nervous about the next day but didn’t think too much about it as she drifted off to a fitful sleep. 


	2. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina and Felix meet for the first time, Carolina is given a gift that she is confused by. Wash is just scared of everyone and everything.

Waking up this time a maid shook her awake. She had a cheerful smile on her face as Carolina opened her eyes. “Good morning Carolina!” She cheerfully squeaked sitting back on the bed. 

“Morning Emily” Carolina replied yawning and rubbing her eyes. “Have you been crying lately?” She asked looking at Carolina's eyes. 

“Yeah, York was-“ she cut off choking up again as Emily wrapped her arms around Carolina comfortingly. “Shh shhh, it’s okay” she said rubbing comforting circles in Carolina's back. Pulling away Emily grabbed Carolina on the shoulders. “Well today we are going to make you the most beautiful person alive” she said cheerfully again crawling off of the bed. 

“What would you like for breakfast?”she asked pulling out a little pad to take her order. “Just my usual” Carolina answered as she got out of bed to go to the bathroom. 

Looking at herself in the mirror Carolina realized how bad she looked from all the crying. Once done she walked back out to where Emily was, she was reading one of her medical textbooks. Sitting down next to her Carolina looked at the page she was reading. It was full of different things Carolina didn’t really understand. 

Eventually someone walked in wheeling a cart of food in. They dropped it off and left without a word. Sitting up Carolina started eating the food slowly as Emily read and ate a few things off her plate. Once done she called someone to come and get the cart. Emily walked over to the bathroom and started to get some things ready as Carolina sat and watched. 

She gently washed away the dried tears as Carolina sat still under her gentle touch. Emily cared for Carolina's skin like she did almost every morning. She liked working on skin and wanted to be a doctor so Carolina let her play with her face. 

A makeup artist and hairstylist came in while Emily was finishing up her face. The two stylists worked to make her look beautiful. When they were done Carolina's hair was pulled into a pretty bun, her makeup was somewhat natural. It was done in a way that made her look a lot prettier yet like it was what she naturally looked like. 

Someone else came in and dressed her up in a frilly dress of her favorite color. They put some silver earrings and a small silver chain around her neck. Lastly she slipped on some silver pumps and followed Emily out to where her father was waiting for her. 

“Carolina” he said in acknowledgment as she sat down next to him to wait for the princes arrival. 

Eventually the doors opened and a servant walked in leading the king, queen, and the prince behind them. They stood up to greet them as they walked up. “Greetings Hargrove” The Director called out as they walked up, shaking his hand with the man. “It’s been a while since our last meeting hasn’t it Church” he replied stepping back to show his son who was standing behind his father. “This is my son Felix” he said as Felix stepped forward his eyes on Carolina. “And this is my daughter Carolina” he replied prompting Carolina to step forward. They stood there staring at each other growing tension in the room. Felix stuck his hand out and Carolina shook it, the tension between them still growing. 

“Carolina why don’t you show Felix where he will be staying” The Director interrupted them catching their attention. 

“Okay” she replied walking down the steps beckoning for Felix to follow. “Could I get some of my luggage first?” He asked speaking to her for the first time. “Sure do you remember where your car was?” She asked looking at him with a neutral gaze. “Yeah my family’s car is waiting out front” he said as they changed course to walk towards where the car was. 

Once there Felix opened up the door furthest back on the car. A large man stepped out, he had deep skin with long hair. He was wearing some slave get up she had seen before. 

“Come on Washy be good” Felix said reaching into the car. She could hear metal chains as Felix grabbed a slaves leash and pulled him out. 

He was blond with pale skin, he looked down at the ground as Felix closed the door. “Okay now we are ready” he said tightening his grip on the one slaves leash. 

“Okay” she said unable to disguise the disgust in her voice. Turning around she led them back into the castle the blond slave crawled along while the other one walked along. 

She led them up to the guest room that was designated for Felix. Opening the door she brought them in. 

Felix closed the door after everyone had entered. “I guess I should introduce you, this is locus” he said gesturing to the guy who was standing next to Felix. “And this is Washington” he said grabbing the blond slaves hair and pulling him up to look at her. 

“He is also my present to you” he said handing the leash to Carolina. “Uh- we don’t practice slavery here” she said as the slave sat down at her feet staring at the ground. “Well I could always take him back” Felix said causing the blond to snap his gaze up to look at Carolina. His eyes pleaded with her not to let him go back to Felix. “No that’s okay” she said noticing a little sigh of relief come from the blond. 

“I’ve had quite a long day traveling so if you don’t mind I’d like to take a nap” Felix spoke up. “Okay I’ll see you at dinner then” Carolina said walking over to the door, the blond following obediently. 

Walking out she led the blond down the hall to her room, she let them in and walked over to the couch to sit down. 

“Hey are you okay?” she asked the blond as he crouched down on the floor. When he didn’t respond only huddled in fear she crouched down next to him on the floor. “Why don’t we get this collar off you” she said reaching for the key that was attached to the collar. 

He sat still as she worked on unlocking the heavy metal collar. As it dropped to the floor Carolina watched as he shakily reached up to feel the skin where his collar sat. “Does that feel better?” She asked, getting a small nod from him. Eventually he looked up at her, his beautiful face took her aback a bit. His ice blue eyes met hers as he smiled a bit in thanks. 

“Can you walk?” She asked as he sat up a bit. “No” He squeaked out averting his gaze from hers. As she looked at him she realized they had probably broken his legs to get him to crawl everywhere. 

“Do you want to go to the doctor to see if we can fix your legs?” She asked causing him to perk up and give her a hopeful look. 

“Please” he answered hopefully. “Let me change clothes really quick okay” she said standing up to head to her closet. “Okay” he said sitting patiently as she changed into something more practical for everyday wear. 

Walking over to him she surprised him by picking him up and and carrying him. Wash clung to her like she was the last drop of water in the desert. 

She carried him all the way to the doctor located in the castle. Setting Wash down on a wheelchair they had she pushed him towards the doctors office. Walking in she was met by Emily who was in conversation with the doctor. 

“Hello Carolina” she greeted cheerfully, noticing Wash she looked to Carolina curiously. “Who is this?” She asked walking towards Wash who nervously shifted in his chair. 

“The prince gave me him as a present despite the fact we don’t allow slavery here.” She started seeming pretty upset with what Felix was doing. 

“What’s the biggest problem?” The doctor asked picking up a clipboard and walking over to Wash, who was glancing nervously around the room.  

“His-“ she was cut off by the doctor “I asked him what the problem was” she said crouching down to Wash’s level. 

“M- my legs are broken” Wash answered quietly after a minute of waiting. “Hmm that does seem to be a problem” the doctor answered standing up. 

“What’s your name?” Emily asked holding a clipboard in her hands excitedly. 

“David Washington” he whispered intimidated by her excitement and forwardness. 

“Why don’t we get some x-rays of your legs so we can see exactly what kind of breaks we are dealing with” the doctor said finally. 

Carolina sat down on one of the chairs as they fussed over Wash, a bit to his discomfort but he complied to what they were doing. 

“It looks like these breaks will require surgery but they should be fixable.” Emily said excitedly as the doctor was grabbing something from another room. 

“When will that happen?” Carolina asked curiously as the doctor walked back in. 

“We might be able to do tomorrow as today isn’t the best day” she continued on as the doctor started fiddling with Wash’s legs. 

“These are some boots that will protect your legs from anymore damage” the doctor explained to Wash as he watched curiously. 

“Try to keep them out of harm's way for tonight and we will start surgery tomorrow morning” she said once finished wrapping the legs. 

They helped Wash into the wheelchair and Carolina wheeled him back to her room. He was smiling as he looked down at his legs, even carefully lifting one up to look at the boot around it. 

It made her smile to see him so happy and amazed at the fact his legs would be fixed. He had already gone through quite the personality change from the time she met him to now. 

Walking into her room with Wash, Carolina walked over to her closet and pulled out a t-shirt and sweatpants that were too big on her. She handed them to Wash who was still admiring his legs. 

“Help?” He asked shyly not knowing how to put the clothes on with his boots on. 

“Of course” Carolina responded picking him up and setting him on her couch. He pulled off his shirt revealing a galaxy of different scars all over his body. Quickly he pulled on the new shirt hiding the scars again. 

She helped him get his pants off and to her surprise he had no underwear. “Let me go find you some underwear” she said after they had gotten his pants off all the way. 

She rummaged through her closet eventually deciding on some old running shorts she had. Walking back out she helped him into the underwear and sweatpants. 

“Oh no I have to go to dinner!” Carolina exclaimed as she glanced at the clock. Hurriedly pulling on her dress clothes from earlier Carolina rushed around to grab everything she needed and touch up her makeup. 

“I’ll order you something when I get back, or if you want you can use this Tec pad to order dinner yourself” she said handing him the pad and rushing out the door. 

 

Wash pov

He watched as Carolina rushed out of the room to the dinner. Sitting on the couch he stared down at the tec pad not really knowing what to think. 

His day had started out with Felix putting him and Locus in the slave compartment of his car. He arrived at the new kingdom and was given to a princess who treated him like a human being. 

She had taken him to get his legs fixed and even gave him new clothes. Overall it was quite confusing to Wash. 

He started pushing a few buttons on the pad trying to figure out how it worked but after a few minutes of struggling he set it aside. Looking around the room he got a good feel for his surroundings. 

There was a large bed in the middle of the room, a window with a reading nook, a closet, bathroom, and a sitting area where he was. 

_ I guess this princess won’t mind if I used the bathroom  _ he thought as he started crawling towards the bathroom. Entering the bathroom he crawled to the toilet and started the ordeal of trying to get on the toilet. 

After a few tries he finally made it and relieved himself. Once done he managed to crawl back out to the main room. 

Crawling towards the window he climbed up on the cushions near the window. They were softer than anything he was ever allowed to lay on back home. He wanted to continue exploring but exhaustion took over and he laid down to sleep. 

 

Entering the dining hall Carolina walked over to her seat and sat down. She knew she was a little late as her father gave her a stare of disapproval. 

“Hello Carolina, you look very pretty tonight” Felix said smugly looking at her challengingly. 

“Thanks, you look very nice too” she said hostility, giving him a challenging look back. 

“Did you enjoy the present I gave you?” He asked as the adults started their own conversation. 

“I wouldn’t count another human being as a gift, but he is pretty nice. I took him to the doctor to get his legs checked out so he could walk again.” Carolina said, her tone insulting. 

“Well you’d better get used to slavery, when you come back to my kingdom you’ll be surrounded by it” he laughed.

She was about to respond when one of the meals were brought in. Ignoring Felix she turned to her food and started eating. 

The rest of the dinner went well without too much hostility between the two. As they walked back to their rooms Felix snuck a hand around her waist. Carolina immediately grabbed his hand and twisted his arm forcing him off of her. 

“Do that again and I will break your arm” she threatened in a low voice. 

“Ooh scary” he teased making Carolina kick him down onto the ground and stomp off angrily. 

 

As Carolina walked in her room she slipped off her heels, sighing in relief as she was able to walk normally. Although her relief didn’t last long as she noticed Wash missing. 

“Wash” she called out looking for him around her room. “Wash!” She called a little louder causing a bundle on her reading nook to move around. 

It poked its head up revealing a sleepy Washington, who looked quite startled. 

“You scared me, I thought you went missing” Carolina said in relief walking over to where he was sitting confused. 

“Did you get something to eat?” She asked sitting down next to him. He shook his head looking a little guilty. “Hey it’s okay, would you like me to get you something to eat?” She reassured gently not wanting to distress him. 

He nodded, and Carolina ordered some food on the tec pad that was still laying on the couch. 

A few minutes later someone brought some food in and Carolina wheeled it over to where Wash was sitting on the cushions. 

“Go ahead and eat” she prompted after he looked at her for permission to eat. He immediately dug in and started eating the food. It was obvious that he hadn’t been fed that well in Felix’s care. 

Grabbing the pad one more time she got someone to bring a twin mattress with pillows and blankets for Wash. As he continued eating she put the sheets on the bed making it comfortable for him. 

Walking in the bathroom she got ready for bed, washing her face, brushing her teeth. Once done she walked out to find that Wash had finished his food and was patiently waiting for her return. 

“Did you like that?” She asked getting a nod out of him. He looked as innocent as a child as he looked in her eyes for what she was going to do next. 

Surprising him again she picked him up and carried him to his bed, gently setting him down. He started to pull the covers over himself getting comfortable as Carolina got in her own bed. 

“Goodnight” she said turning off the lights and laying down. “Thank you” he responded in a sort of awkward tone making her smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there is the second chapter done! I hope you guys enjoyed it I do have some more planned for this work so stay tuned. Also Felix is a douche. But everyone already knew that. The next chapter should be up tomorrow, I am really excited to be writing this. I've written Carolina as more caring in this work because that is how I see her as acting in this situation. (It's kinda hard for me to write Carolina because my personality is the exact opposite of hers)   
> Any way Imma go now I have shit to do.


	3. Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash gets his surgery done and is kinda loopy afterwards. Carolina and Felix argue over the wedding. And Emily is just happy to have a patient to take care of.

Wash nervously peered at Carolina that morning. She hadn’t woken up yet and he had no idea if he was supposed to wake her up.  He had to wake up Locus and Felix every morning. If he didn’t do it right he usually would be whipped or have some other sexual punishment. But Carolina was different she hadn’t once been mean to him. 

She also probably didn’t want to be woken up the same way as Locus and Felix. Every morning he had to suck both of them off until they both came. Then he had to wait as they had their morning sex. 

He was grateful they weren’t too interested in him in the morning. Instead he’d get “training” in the evening. He shook away the bad memories of broken bones, being choked until he passed out, and many other horrible things. 

Wrapping himself tightly in his blanket he laid back down curled up in a little ball. He felt safe whenever he was given the chance to cover himself with blankets and curl up. Surprisingly he managed to fall back asleep, something he never did when Locus and Felix were around. 

 

He bolted awake as Emily came into the room to wake him and Carolina up. “Good morning you two!” She said as she shook Carolina who groaned and tried to shoo her away.  Wash was pretty amused as Emily climbed up on her bed and started jumping up and down to get Carolina up. Carolina retaliated by grabbing her legs and pulling her down onto the bed.  “Now that you’re awake we can start with the plan for today” She chirped in her sing song voice. 

“First on the list is breakfast” Emily said handing Carolina the tec pad. “Second is getting you ready for surgery” she said turning to Wash and walking over to his bed.  “Bathroom?” He asked not wanting to upset her. “Of course sweetie, we don’t want an accident during surgery” Emily said while trotting over to his wheelchair and bringing it over to him. 

After she helped him to the bathroom the food arrived for Carolina. He reached out for some food but was stopped by Emily “sorry but you can’t eat before surgery, it messes with your system” she explained as he bowed his head in shame.  “It’s okay Wash you can have some food after surgery” Carolina spoke up to reassure him he didn’t do anything wrong. 

“You can handle yourself from here on right? I get to help with the surgery.” Emily said after she ate a strawberry off of Carolina's plate.  “Of course, just tell me when he comes out of surgery” she said before taking a drink.  Emily started pushing him out of the room. As he looked over his shoulder at Carolina he saw her wave at him. 

“Are you Carolina's servant?” He asked curiously as he didn’t know how things really worked in this kingdom.  “Kinda, I’m more of just a friend. When I started medical school Carolina let me be her help so I could continue studying while working” she answered as they went into the elevator.  He nodded as he tried to process the information. At his old home he was never allowed to make friends with those higher than him. 

Eventually they made it to the surgery room where they prepared him for surgery. After that he went under to start the surgery. 

 

As Wash was wheeled away to go to surgery Carolina waved goodbye to him trying to reassure him. Grabbing her tec pad she looked up the slavery system Wash had come from trying to get more information about him. 

It seemed as if most slaves were kept to do work but some served different purposes. Opening up the folder about pleasure slaves she was met with a lot of information about them. 

Only the rich had pleasure slaves, they were supposed to please their masters sexually. Most of them were deliberately disfigured to make them perform better. It was quite common for their legs to be broken so they couldn’t run off and so they would crawl everywhere. They wore large mostly metal collars with chains. As she read through more and more information she realized what had probably been done to Wash. He was a pleasure slave, disfigured and trained to please sexually. 

Setting the tec pad aside she got up and started to get ready for the day. Her mind kept wandering to Wash and how he was doing.  Once done she walked out to go to her first meeting of the day: wedding planning. 

Opening the door to the meeting place she was met by her father who was standing by a table. “Carolina” he called out to her. There was no one else in the room as she walked over to where her father was standing. 

“I don’t want you to disappoint me, you will agree to this wedding no matter what. I will allow you to choose the aesthetics but nothing else. You have to do this and that’s an order.” He said coldly crossing his arms.  “Yes father” she said averting her gaze to the books on the table. A few minutes later Felix walked in with his parents and Locus. 

“Hello Carolina” Felix said walking in and grabbing her hand. She tried to pull away but caught her fathers gaze causing her to stop.  “When do you think would be a good time to hold the wedding?” Hargrove asked looking around the room.  “I want a winter wedding” Felix spoke up before Carolina could have a chance to answer.  “Well I want a summer wedding” she argued staring him down. “Well that’s too bad I guess because I won’t have a wedding in the summer” he shot back glaring at her. 

“Well then we just won’t get married” Carolina snapped at him, cringing the moment the words left her mouth. “Carolina!” Her father snapped at her. “We can have a winter wedding” he said looking over to Hargrove. “I want it to be in January” Felix said letting go of Carolina's hand. “Well I don’t it would be too cold” she responded glaring at him. “But that’s when the snow looks the prettiest” he complained trying to get her to agree. “I don’t care it’s too cold in January and I want an outdoor wedding” she protested glaring at him. 

“That just won’t do its best to have an indoor wedding because then you can control everything.” He continued arguing. 

About two hours later nothing had been decided. Carolina and Felix seemed to hate each other by the end of the session.   Storming off to the training room Carolina started a training round to blow off her steam. She fought through a dozen rounds before calling it quits. Walking to the locker room she took a quick shower and changed clothes. 

It had been four hours since Wash left for surgery. Deciding to check on him she went over to the doctors office.  Emily was there to greet her “Hello Carolina” she said excitedly, bounding over to Carolina. 

“Hey Emily, how’s Wash doing?” She asked looking around the office. “He is doing fine, follow me” she grabbed Carolina's hand and started leading her to a back room.  “He is just resting at the moment and is quite out of it because of the anesthesia” she explained quietly.  Wash was laying on a bed surrounded by blankets and pillows to keep him comfortable. 

“Hey Wash” Carolina said softly, getting him to open his eyes and look at her. “Hey God” he replied trying to focus on her. “Like I said still pretty out of it but his legs should heal fully and with a bit of physical therapy he should be able to walk.” Emily said adjusting some of the pillows.  “You’re the bird girl” he said trying to point to Emily, causing her and Carolina to laugh. 

“If you want to stay you can but I have to go get some work done” Emily said inching towards the door.  “Yeah I think I’ll stay a while” Carolina responded after a few seconds as a protective urge gnawed at her, Emily opened the door then left closing the door softly. 

“You saved me” Wash said reaching out trying to grab Carolina's hand. She took his hand in hers and held it by his side. “Is Felix gone now?” He asked loopily looking around for him. “Yes Felix is gone now” she said calming Wash. “he likes to hurt me” he mumbled sadly. “Don’t worry, I will make it so Felix never hurts you again” she reassured squeezing his hand lightly. 

“Thank you, will you make me your sex slave?” He asked, the sleeping medication causing him to ask every question he had but was too afraid to ask.  “No you will just be a normal human, I don’t support slavery” she said getting a confused look from him.  “Why don’t you just sleep, you just got done with surgery” she said as he was kinda falling asleep. “Okay that’s good they put new legs on me” he said as he fell back asleep. 

She took out her phone and started to play a little game on it. She felt bad letting go of his hand so she just held it as she played on her phone.  An hour or so later Emily brought her some food. They enjoyed lunch together as Wash slept off his anesthesia. “Just tell me when he starts to really wake up okay” Emily called over her shoulder as she wheeled the food cart away. 

“Okay” Carolina replied pulling her phone out again. She played for around 30 minutes before Wash woke up, a little more lucid this time. He tried to sit up but was stopped by Carolina “just stay down until Emily comes back in to check on you” she said. 

Walking out she went and got Emily who went into the room and started checking on Wash. “how are you feeling?” She asked.  “Good” he replied quietly, as the medication had mostly worn off he was back to being quiet.  “Do you want to see your legs?” Emily asked getting an enthusiastic nod from Wash. 

Pulling back the blankets at his feet she revealed the casts on his legs, one was grey and the other was yellow. He reached down and touched them in amazement. It was obvious he was excited about getting his ability to walk back. 

“You’ll have to stay off your feet for another three months or so but we will soon get you walking again” Emily spoke up as she got his wheelchair from the corner of the room.  “Okay” he whispered still in awe at the casts around his legs. They all helped Wash into the wheelchair and Carolina pushed him back to her room where he crawled back into bed and went to sleep. 

 

Waking up Wash looked around the room, it was dark but Carolina wasn’t there. Shifting around he looked at the clock, it read 18:07. Realizing she was probably at dinner Wash crawled his way to the bathroom. 

Once done using it he stared at the casts around his legs. They were broken three years ago when Felix kidnapped him. He had tried to fight against Felix but eventually gave up and just accepted the torture and pain. Felix enjoyed taking out his anger on Wash. 

It sometimes got to the point where Locus had to step in to keep Felix from killing him. Locus was the gentler of the two, he would care for Wash when Felix wasn’t around. When Felix was around Locus was as cold hearted and sadistic as Felix. 

He had learned how to please both of them to keep them from hurting him but he didn’t know how to keep Carolina from hurting him. So far she hadn’t hurt him but he didn’t expect it to last long. 

Crawling around the room he found the lights and turned them on. Wanting to help Carolina, Wash started crawling around trying to find something to help her with.  Finding nothing he crawled over to the bookshelf and picked something out. He couldn’t read but the book had pictures of a garden in it. As he turned the pages he tried to figure out some of the words. 

Eventually he gave up and instead just looked at the different pictures. There were some cool looking plants but he didn’t know what they were called. Some of the plants were cooler than others. 

After an hour or so looking through the book Carolina walked in. 

“Wash” she called out looking for him. “Hi” he called back curling up around the book.  “What are you reading?” She asked casually walking over and sitting down next to Wash. He uncurled slowly to show her the book. 

“Oh do you like gardening?” She asked once she could see what book it was. He nodded as he opened it up to a page he found interesting. It had many pictures of different carrots of different colors.  “Do you like carrots?” She asked gently trying to understand what he was trying to show her. She didn’t want to say the wrong thing and cause him to close off again. 

“Read?” He asked looking to her for help. Pointing to the different carrots on the page. “Sure” she said realizing he probably couldn’t read.  She sat there for the next hour reading to him from the seed catalog. Wash sat there watching and listening to what she was saying. 

Eventually he started to get tired again so Carolina carried him and sat him down on his bed. Once he was comfortable she went to her bathroom and started getting ready for bed.  Finishing her nightly routine she walked out to find Wash already asleep.  Settling down she went to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee Yee another chapter done! I am going to Lagoon this weekend so I don't know how much I will be able to write while there but I should be able to write in the car ride over. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to write about the recovery process and capture Wash's ability to bounce back after a traumatic event. So yeah I hope I do that well. Felix and Carolina argue a lot because I don't see them as being able to get along. Anyway I have to go now, I have more chapters to write so yeah stay tuned for the next update.


	4. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash starts to take a step towards healing, Carolina becomes a teacher, and the Director is awful.

Carolina oddly woke up early that morning, so she decided to do something for Wash. Going over to the bookshelf she pulled a couple different books about how to read. Getting out some of her workbooks she used as a kid she erased her writing so Wash could use it. 

By the time he woke up she had made a school lesson for him. She watched amused as he crawled over to the bathroom, refusing her help so he could do it on his own. 

After he was done he crawled over to Carolina and smiled up at her. “Do you want to use your wheelchair?” She asked. 

“No thanks I like doing this” he said, probably the longest sentence since he met her. “I got you some books to teach you how to read” she said sitting down on the ground with him and setting the book pile down next to him. 

He picked up the top book and looked at it for a second before handing it to her to show her how to do it. 

They worked on reading and writing for the next hour. A knock on the door interrupted their lesson. 

Getting up Carolina went and answered the door, to her surprise it was Felix. “Hello I came to check on how you and Washington were doing” he said smugly, peering around Carolina to look at Wash. 

Wash started to crawl backwards trying to get away from Felix. Blocking the entrance to her room Carolina stopped Felix from coming any closer. “Don’t go any closer to him” she said firmly. 

“Oh Carolina but he loves me, besides I have to check up on how he is doing” Felix said his voice dripping with fake adoration. 

“He is doing fine without you” she said ignoring his attempts to enter her room. 

“Oh but I have to refresh on his training, you’ve undone some of his training” he argued as he attempted to get into the room. 

“I don’t give a shit about what you think is training, bottom line is Wash doesn’t like you so you have to go” she said coldly. 

They glared at each other for a minute before Felix snorted and walked away. Carolina locked the door behind him so Felix couldn’t get in. 

Turning around she panicked as she couldn’t see Wash. But before she could call out for him he reappeared from under some blankets. 

“Hey it’s okay Felix is gone now” she said comforting him as he cried softly. He had wrapped himself up in a couple blankets trying to escape Felix. 

Rubbing his back comfortingly she waited until he stopped crying to try and talking to him again. 

“Do you want to try reading again?” She asked softly not wanting to upset him. He shook his head and pointed towards the bathroom. Picking him up she brought him to the bathroom where he threw up. 

“Do you want to take a bath?” Carolina asked pointing to the bathtub. He nodded and moved towards the tub. 

Carolina started the water making sure it wasn’t too hot or cold. Plugging the drain she grabbed some bubble bath off the shelf and let Wash pick out his favorite smell. 

Pouring the bubbles into the bath she started the jets so the bubbles would grow. Wash sat outside the tub watching the bubbles as Carolina ordered him some clothes on the tec pad. 

The tub filled up all the way and Carolina helped undress Wash, picking him up she gently set him in the tub among all the bubbles. 

“Don’t get your casts wet okay” she said as he played with the bubbles. He nodded in acknowledgement continuing to sculpt things from the bubbles. 

Leaving the room Carolina grabbed the clothes that had been brought for him and took them into the bathroom. 

“Do you want help scrubbing?” She asked as he sat patiently for her return. “Yeah” he responded vocally for the first time since Felix had appeared. Grabbing the shampoo she scrubbed his hair and then rinsed it out. Repeating the process with the conditioner. 

Carefully she started washing him with the soap. She really got a good look at the scars and marks that were scattered across his body. It seemed like Felix had hurt him all the time. 

Once done with washing him he wanted to play with the bubbles a little longer so she let him as she ordered breakfast for the two. 

After the food arrived Wash wanted to get out so he could eat. Carefully lifting him up she placed him on a chat she had in her bathroom. Giving him a towel he started to dry off as she drained the tub. 

Wheeling the food in the bathroom they ate there. It was kinda strange eating in the bathroom but Wash didn’t seem to mind. 

She brought him his new clothes which he excitedly put on. It took some of Carolinas help to get the pants and underwear on but they managed to do it. 

He started crawling towards the bedroom, Carolina followed him as he climbed up on the couch. 

“Want to watch a movie?” She asked as he wiggled around on the couch getting comfortable. “Yeah that would be nice” he said smiling a real smile since Felix left. 

Putting on Spirit Stallion Of The Cimarron, Carolina sat next to him as he focused on the movie. He looked so innocent as he watched the movie, it was shocking how he managed to look so innocent when he had gone through so much. 

Pulling out some nail polish Carolina started doing her nails catching the attention of Wash. “what are you doing?” He asked curiously, scooting closer to Carolina. 

“I’m taking off my nail polish so I can paint them a different color” she said as he watched. “Do you want to do your nails?” She asked casually as he continued watching. 

He nodded enthusiastically so Carolina got out the rest of the nail polish. “Pick out a color” she said as she continued removing her old polish. He began to dig through her nail polish bucket, pulling out colors he liked. Carolina picked out another teal color and some silver glitter for her accent nail. 

“Which color?” Wash asked showing her two different colors, one yellow and one grey. “We could do both, paint most of the nails grey and then use the yellow on your accent nail” she suggested as he seemed to have a hard time choosing. 

Painting on her polish Carolina put the silver on first, Wash watched and copied her putting the polish on the same nail as she did. Continuing on Wash copied what Carolina did, trying to do his best to get his nails to look as good as hers. 

In the end they both had pretty painted nails, something Wash was proud of. It looked like he was really coming out of his shell, Carolina thought as he stared down at his nails. He is on the road to recovery from the abuse Felix put him through. 

As the movie finished Wash seemed to be pretty happy. “Do you want to go to the gym with me?” Carolina asked as she stretched. “Yeah” Wash replied with his own little stretch. “Let me get changed first” she said standing up, Wash nodded and crawled over to his wheelchair. As she changed he climbed into the chair and got comfortable, waiting patiently for her. 

“Okay lets go” Carolina said as she started to push him towards the door. They went down to the gym, Wash looking around curiously at everything that they passed. Entering the gym Carolina pushed Wash to a spot where he could watch her practice her fighting moves. 

As she pushed through the training courses, Wash sat in awe watching her talent. He realized that someday he wanted to be as talented as her. She was strong yet gentle, it was something Wash really admired in a person. Felix never acted like that he was neither strong nor gentle, Carolina was the exact opposite. 

He was surprised when she ended the training and came over to talk to him. “Hey, I’m going to go work on the equipment. Do you want to come?” she asked pointing to a couple machines on the other end of the room. “Yeah” he replied simply, letting her push him over to the workout equipment.

She hopped on the treadmill as Wash wheeled himself over to the weights, with a little difficulty. Picking up the five pound weight he started lifting it up and down like he had seen Locus do. “You want some pointers on weight lifting?” Carolina asked between breaths. “Yeah” he said knowing that she probably knew a lot more about weights than he did. 

Carolina stopped the treadmill and walked over to him, picking up the 15 pound weights. They spent the next half hour weight lifting together. It felt nice to lift the weights and get stronger, Wash wanted to work on getting stronger. 

After that they called it quits, even though Carolina could go on for much longer she didn't want to push Wash too far and get him injured. He pushed himself back to their room, he was really starting to get more confident now that she had helped him. 

They ate lunch together until Carolina had to go do more wedding planning, leaving Wash to his own devices. 

The wedding planning went worse than the first time and again nothing was decided. Instead it got so bad that Carolina’s father slapped her across the face. She ran from the room as fast as she could, running back to her own room. 

Flinging the door open she ran in as hot tears streamed down her face, she was mad and hurt that her own father would do that. As she laid on her bed quietly crying a distressed Wash came over to try and help her. 

Grabbing a pillow and blanket from his bed he wrapped her up in them trying to make her more comfortable and happy. Laying down next to her he curled up trying to help in the only way he knew how. Unfortunately Felix and Locus never needed comforting nor would they comfort him so he wasn’t entirely the best at it. 

After a few minutes Carolina sat up, still wrapped up in the blanket. She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath. 

“Thanks” she said looking him in the eye. “I just really don’t want to do this” she sighed. 

“Well maybe if you marry him you could abolish slavery” Wash spoke quietly with hope in his eyes. “I could try” she said with uncertainty. 

“You are our last hope” he said looking a little desperate. “I’ll definitely work on abolishing slavery” she said reassuring him. 

“We are supposed to travel back to where you came from in a few days” Carolina announced with a frown. “Do you want me to come with you?” Wash asked quietly. “Maybe, I have a plan for when I go. You could help with that plan but only if you want” she said giving him the option so she wouldn’t push him too far. “What’s the plan?” He asked curiously, tilting his head to one side. 

“So I was thinking, if the people there see me helping you and pushing you around they might see me as someone they can trust” she said laying down the plan.  “That could work but you wouldn’t gain the trust of the slave owners, only the slaves” he said after a moment of thinking.  “Are there more slaves than slave owners?” She asked trying to think of how the people would react.  "Yeah” he confirmed nodding his head. “Maybe we can earn the support of those in slavery” Carolina suggested. 

“That could work” Wash said in agreement. “But Felix would make sure that when I return I’m acting like a slave” he said discouraged.  “What if we don’t return with Felix then” she said smirking. “How?” Wash asked trying to see what she was getting to. “The day before we have to leave I could fake an injury” she explained.  “I could get Emily to help out” she said as the plan started to form. “Sounds good” Wash responded. 

“Can we have food?” Wash asked hopefully. “Sure what do you want?” Carolina said amused at how much his appetite had grown since he arrived. Although it was probably a good thing he was eating so much especially considering how thin he was. “I think I want some fruit or something” Wash said after a moment of thinking. 

“Okay let me order some” she replied grabbing the Tec pad, after a moment of pushing some buttons she set it aside. “Can I practice my reading?” Wash asked tilting his head to the side. “Of course let me grab you the books” Carolina said getting up and walking over to the pile of books they abandoned earlier. Handing them to Wash she sat down next to him and pulled out her phone “Just tell me if you need any help” she said as she started to play a game on her phone. 

A couple minutes later Emily brought in the food, she wheeled it over and jumped on the bed with Wash and Carolina. “Hello!” she exclaimed clapping her hands together. “Hello Emily” Carolina said not looking up from her game. 

The three sat there doing their own thing for another two hours or so, Carolina ordered dinner for everyone. Ignoring her father’s wishes for her to join them at dinner. After that Emily left and Wash and Carolina started to get ready for bed.  Around an hour later they fell asleep, although it seemed fate didn't want Wash to have a good night's rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I had a pretty fun weekend at lagoon but unfortunately due to my POTS syndrome I passed out on every ride I went on. Then on the ride home I got food poisoning and threw up in a parking lot. A guy walked by and was like “ew” and my brain on throwing up said sorry to him. I also got a lot more writing done than I thought because of the insanely long lines at Lagoon. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as a disclaimer this chapter has the details of Wash's past, nothing NSFW but still as a disclaimer.

There were chains around his body keeping him suspended, something grabbed his chin forcing his head up. He looked into the cold eyes that bore into his soul, they were always the same. “Come on Washy did you forget how big of a slut you are?” The person spoke up with a menacing grin on their face. 

He held still trying not to anger the person holding him, only there was no way out this time. “I guess if you aren’t going to be a good sub I will have to force you to be one” They said again looking away to someone behind him who handed him a large hammer. 

Now he was scared, as the person dropped his head the person behind him grabbed his head and held it still so he couldn't look around. A blindfold was tied around his eyes, then earmuffs that block out all sound were placed over his ears. He was in the darkness, he couldn't hear at all. 

Suddenly something heavy slammed against his leg sending pain throughout his body. He was screaming, at least he thought he was screaming, he couldn't tell. Suddenly a voice spoke through the earmuffs “See this is what you get for being so stubborn.” Just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared.

Another heavy object hit his other leg, pain shot through his veins as he fought against the restraints. Though he realized something had changed, he was no longer in the same position as before. Instead it seemed as if he had a new joint, struggling he tried to find his balance. 

After what felt like forever the blindfold and ear muffs were removed, looking behind him he saw a sickly sight. Both his legs hung at awkward angles, obviously broken. They dangled as he thrashed around, the restraints were dropped suddenly. 

Trying to run he stood up, making a lunge forward he landed on his hands, in an attempt to find his feet he looked back but immediately wished he hadn’t. He was standing on his mid calves, the rest of his legs dangling behind and flopping around on the ground. 

“Wash!” someone called out his name shaking him, blinking he looked into warm caring eyes. Complete opposite of the eyes he saw earlier. A sweet calming voice spoke “shhh it’s okay Wash.” As they hugged him close to them, he could hear their rhythmic heartbeat.  A hand touched his face making him realizing he had been crying. He held onto the comfort not wanting it to be torn away from him.  Pulling his legs closer he reached down to feel the casts that had been placed over the broken bones. He was healing, he was safe. 

“Are you okay Wash?” The voice asked quietly, a voice he was able to recognize as Carolina's.  He softly nodded against her chest not wanting the comforting sound of her heartbeat to leave.  She rubbed his back comfortingly, not in a sexual way he was used to. Felix only wanted to use him.  Carolina slowly pulled away from him, sitting up. Wash held onto her tighter, panicking a little. “Please don’t leave me” he begged looking up to meet her bright green eyes. 

She gave him a sympathetic smile and was quiet for a while before finally saying “okay I’ll stay.” Shifting she laid down next to him, they got comfortable as Wash rested his head so he could hear her heartbeat. They fell asleep curled up together. This time Wash dreamed of running through a large field. It was filled with flowers and the sun was shining with a light breeze. He could hear laughter and saw Carolina pass him as she was running. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I finished a chapter, I've been wanting to write about Wash's broken legs a bit more so I hope you enjoyed. I also want to write some more on my other works so stay tuned for those. I think after I finish this work and a few others I have going on I might open up for requests. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter I didn't want to make it too long especially because it's a flashback. If you want to know where I got my inspiration from I got it from when Eight Belles broke her legs on the track, and how her legs just kinda flopped as she ran. (Yeah the horse racing industry is fucking disgusting, but I got inspiration from it for this chapter)


	6. Fake it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the night spent together combined with Carolina's fake injury.

Blinking away sleep Carolina looked down to the sleeping blond who was currently cuddled up against her. She thought he wouldn’t want to be touched after what Felix did to him, but she was wrong. Instead it seemed that he was non-sexually touched starved, considering how closely he clung to her. 

She didn’t know what his nightmare was about but she was sure it was bad, she had woken up to him screaming. So she went and tried to wake him, it took her awhile to get him awake. When he woke up he grabbed onto her for comfort, then begging her to stay with him for the rest of the night. 

Wash seemed to like the sound of her heartbeat, as when she comforted him he pressed his ear against her chest to listen. He was still pressed against her chest but had slightly shifted during the night. That’s when she realized where his head was, it was resting in between her breasts. She could feel her face heat up at the realization, even though he hadn’t meant to put his face there in a sexual way. 

Reaching up she gently petted his head, playing with is hair and moving it around. As she was playing with it she realized how soft it was. It was kinda a controlled poof of hair. 

She wondered what he thought of her, if he thought of her as a friend or more. She knew she wasn’t ready for another relationship, especially after what happened to York. 

Her heart ached for the loss of him, their relationship was really good. She had wanted to keep him close to her for the rest of her life. As she floated the idea around in her head of York and Wash she decided it was probably better that York was gone. 

She had no idea how Wash would react with York around. York also had the tendency to be a little too rough, and tease quite a bit. So Wash probably would have just been more scared than he already was. 

When he arrived he was so timid but now he was slowly coming out of his shell. As she had encouraged him more and more he had become more and more confident. 

She jumped a little when Wash moved, shifting his head and moving his hand to rest under his head. He let out a sigh and continued sleeping.

As she watched and felt the slow rise and fall of his chest, a feeling of intimacy washed over her. Trying to rid herself of the feeling she tore her eyes away to look at the ceiling. She didn’t want a romantic relationship with him. It was too soon after losing York. 

Wash shifted again, this time trying to push one of her boobs out of the way. It made her smile a little as he struggled with trying to get the boob to go away so he could rest his head where he wanted. Eventually he got comfortable again and fell back asleep. 

She ran over different thoughts in her head. Especially about the marriage, she was nervous but determined. Nervous wasn’t something she felt often. 

“This pillow is rude” Wash suddenly mumbled. She suppressed a laugh at the statement. He made a few more mumbling sentences but she couldn’t make our what he was saying. She could determine a few words but that was it. He was mumbling about some fruit when he sat up. 

Sniffing the air he scanned the room for something. “I smell pancakes” he said after a moment. He looked her in the eye, not yet realizing their position. She knew she was definitely blushing, he was sitting on her. His hips on hers, pressing her down on the bed. 

After he sat there for a moment he took in the position. His face turned red as he scrambled backwards. “Sorry!” He squeaked as he made it to the back of the bed.  “No it’s okay, it was only an accident” she calmed him not wanting to cause him to panic. He was still blushing, she knew she was too. She tried to shake herself of the thought of being intimate with him. 

“Can we eat pancakes?” He asked after she calmed him a little. “Sure” she laughed, he definitely had a one track mind.  They ate the pancakes together and talked about different things to do. At the end they decided on the gym, and exploring more of the grounds.  Wash picked out his own clothes and managed to get dressed without Carolinas help. He seemed quite proud of himself for doing it. 

As they had worked out together, Carolina realized how determined Wash was to get better. He worked really hard on lifting the weights, trying to get stronger. At the end she was pretty sure he was showing off. They were joking around by the time they left. She managed to get Wash to laugh a real laugh. 

“I guess it’s about time I gave you a tour huh” Carolina said to Wash as they headed back to her room to change. “Yeah I’ve only seen like three places here” Wash replied smiling widely. “Let’s change and then we can go see everything” Carolina said opening her door. 

After they had changed out of their old clothes and into some clean ones they headed out. “So this Hall is pretty much just a bunch of rooms” Carolina said pointing down the rest of the hallway. “Yeah I don’t think I need to see that” Wash responded while looking in the direction she was pointing. They turned in the other direction and started walking. “That’s the dining hall” Carolina said opening up a door to a room with a large table. “It’s big” Wash said, cringing at how obvious the statement sounded. Continuing on they walked through a ballroom, schooling area, library, movie room, game room and passed the doctors office. Wash was amazed at how much there was. Carolina led him to a pool room, it had an Olympic sized pool, a hot tub, and steam room. Overall it was very cool to Wash. 

They continued on outside, there were different courts for different sports. Wash had never played any of them but he was interested in some. They passed by a shooting range and track. After passing the sports area they found their way down to the gardens. 

There were all kinds of things growing in the garden. Wash was happily smelling all the flowers, eating a couple vegetables and asking all kinds of questions. It seemed like this was the thing needed to get Wash out of his shell. The wall of protection he built to stay safe from Felix was crumbling. He was tearing it down from the inside while Carolina was encouraging him from the outside. 

They spent a few hours in the garden, but it was time to move on to the last thing he hadn’t yet seen. She led him out of the garden and down a dirt road. It was calm as trees surrounded them. The trees made dappled shade on the ground as they made their way through. 

“Where are we going?” Wash asked looking around for what she might be showing him. “It’s a surprise” she teased as they got closer to the end of the path. Wash tried to figure out what was at the end, but he couldn’t make out what it was. 

Finally they made it to the end of the path. It opened up to a clearing with a barn, pasture, arena, and horses. His jaw dropped at the sight. They made their way up to the barn where a girl was leading her horse. 

“Princess Carolina I didn’t expect to see you here” she said respectfully bowing her head. “Don’t worry about the formalities” she replied casually brushing the formal greeting off. “So what are you doing here?” She asked as her horse leaned down to scratch its leg.  “I’m just showing Wash here the grounds” she replied. “Sounds good” she replied while sending her horse to the grooming area.  “We’ll just be around here for a little bit” Carolina said, glancing around. “Okay, if you need any help just holler” she said, turning to the horse in the grooming area. 

“So I’m gonna fake a leg injury here so we don’t have to go back with Felix” Carolina said quietly as she wheeled Wash into the barn. “Okay, Do you really think it will work?” He asked with uncertainty in his eyes. 

“Positive, Emily will help us” she replied confidently. Exiting the barn they went around to different pastures saying hello to different horses. One of them leaned down and licked Wash on the face. He scrunched his face up in disgust, wiping the slobber off as Carolina laughed. 

Smirking he reached out and wiped the slobber from his hand on her. “Hey!” She squealed leaping away from him, as they both laughed. They enjoyed a few more minutes of petting the horses when a car rolled up to the front entrance of the barn. 

Emily hopped out and headed towards them once she had spotted them. “It’s time to fake an injury” she said excitedly. “Yep” Carolina replied nodding her head. 

“So how are your legs doing Wash?” She asked, turning her attention to the blond. “They are doing really good” he replied as they started their journey to the car. “I think the doctor wants to check on them while we are faking Carolina's tragic injury” she said wiping away a fake tear. “Okay” he replied as they reached the car. 

It was a bit of a struggle to get Wash into the car but they managed. Carolina sat in the back with him while Emily drove. It was a quiet drive, they arrived at the back entrance to the castle where the doctor was waiting with a wheelchair. Everyone unloaded carefully and got inside where the doctor's office was. “I’ll take care of Washington here, I want to do some x-rays, you can wrap up Carolina's leg” the doctor ordered. “Okay!” Emily replied wheeling Carolina into an examination room. “I’m going to clean, and put a boot on your leg” she said while grabbing some supplies. “We are just going to say you fractured your ankle because then you can use crutches and the walking boot” she explained as she started to wash Carolina's leg. 

After half an hour Carolina had the perfect fake injury. Now all she needed to do was break the news to everyone else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay one more chapter done! I hope you guys enjoy, I'm trying to write it so Carolina doesn't move on too fast from York. I had to include horses because yeah, I love them. Also horses are very easy to get injured around, my friend got her foot stepped on and her foot broke. I've never had a broken bone so sorry if I get any of this info wrong, I don't know what it's like to have your leg put in a cast or boot.


	7. Surprises Come In Many Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina breaks the news to everyone and then gets a surprise of her own. Wash is just holding on for the ride.

Hobbling her way out she headed towards her fathers office. Wash stayed behind with the doctor to finish up his check up. It took her longer than she thought but she managed to get there. 

Knocking on the door she waited until someone came and opened it. The counselor opened the door for her. “Carolina, what are you doing here?” He asked in his calm voice. “I need to speak with my father” she replied calmly. “Okay, he does have some spare time right now” he said opening the door the rest of the way to let her in. “Hello father” she called out to him as she hobbled into the office. “Carolina, what happened?” He asked alarmed. “I was out petting the horses when one of them stepped on my ankle, and now it’s fractured” she explained trying not to anger him. 

“How long will it take to heal?” He asked. “The doctor said it should take around two weeks” she answered. “You are supposed to leave with Felix in two days” he said sternly. “I know but I don’t think I could make the trip, and public appearance like this” she reasoned, knowing that he wouldn’t want to compromise her public appearance. “Okay we will schedule for you to leave in two weeks from today” he said after a minute of thought. “We will have to tell everyone else about the delay, I expect you to be at dinner tonight to announce your… set back.” He continued. 

“Yes father” she answered bowing her head. “You may leave” he said after she had accepted his orders. 

Hobbling out of the room she made it down the hall and had a mini celebration once out of sight. She happily crutched her way to the doctor to pick up Wash. 

Once she got there she was met with Emily singing opera, the doctor re-wrapping Wash’s legs and Wash sitting on the table looking so done. “Did it work?” Emily sung. “Yes it worked” Carolina replied confused at the situation. “What are you doing?” Carolina asked amused as Emily continued singing. “I’m singing to promote healing” she replied as she started doing a funny dance. “Okay” Carolina replied skeptical. 

“I wrapped the legs in a water proof cast this time so Washington can start doing water therapy” the doctor spoke up interrupting Emily’s singing. “I expect you to be at the pool tomorrow at 11:00 to start” the doctor ordered, getting an enthusiastic nod from Wash. 

They helped Wash into the wheelchair and the two went back to Carolina's room. “I hope she never sings again” Wash groaned on the walk back. “Was it really that bad?” Carolina laughed, already knowing the answer. “It injured me more than it helped me” he responded jokingly. 

They hung around until Carolina had to go to the dinner. She started on her way to the dining hall, it went quite slowly because she had to use the crutches. 

Entering the dining hall Carolina took her seat as everyone else walked in. Once everyone was seated she stood up to draw everyone’s attention. “If I could have your attention please” she said looking at everyone until they were quiet. “Thank you, I have an announcement. Earlier today I broke my ankle, my father and I decided to push back the visit to the Hargrove kingdom until my leg is healed. I thank you for your attention” she announced. 

“When will you be coming over?” Hargrove asked. “I will be making my trip two weeks from today” she answered. “Well we will be excited for you to come” he spoke back to her. “Thank you and I apologize for this inconvenience” she said bowing her head. 

The food came in and they ate, the adults talked about recent news while the teens just ate in silence. Carolina excused herself as soon as she could, hobbling back to her room.  The next few days went without too much excitement or problems. Unfortunately the universe didn’t want it to stay that way. 

Waking up in a cold sweat, Carolina flung the bed sheets off and ran to the bathroom. She barely made it to the porcelain bowl before she started throwing up. 

After she was done she stumbled her way back to her bed. Her stomach was still hurting and she had no idea why. 

That morning she had the same ordeal happen. She wasn’t sick, but something felt off. Checking her calendar she realized her period was four days late. Grabbing a pregnancy test Carolina took it, She nervously waited for the results. Of course the two little lines showed up, she took three more just to be sure. All of them came back positive. 

Sinking down to the floor she silently cried. She knew it was York’s, the last thing she had from him. Touching her stomach softly, somehow knowing the last thing she had from York was inside her was comforting. As she kept thinking about York she thought about what happened to him and panicking. Her father would definitely take away her unborn baby. He would make it so she wouldn’t have anything left from York. 

She sat, thinking about what she could do. She wanted to keep the baby but had no idea how. She couldn’t hide it from everyone forever. The baby would be fatherless, Felix would want no part in raising a child.  A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Opening the door she found Wash who had just gotten back from swimming. “Are you Okay?” He asked concerned. “No but I will be” she replied wiping her tears away. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked. “Yeah” Carolina replied, her voice barely audible. Wash led her over to the couch so she could sit down. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts. 

“I was in a relationship with someone before this marriage was going to happen” she started. “And I think I’m” she paused “pregnant” she said finally managing to say it. He hugged her comfortingly, trying to copy what she did when he had nightmares. “What are you going to do about it?” Wash questioned quietly. “I know I’ll have to get an abortion” she started sobbing “but I don’t want to” she managed to choke out. 

“Is there any way you could keep the baby” he asked trying to find solutions to the problem. “No, unless someone else can take on the pregnancy” she sniffled. He was quiet after that, comforting her. 

Eventually she pulled away and got up, she couldn’t sit around crying all day. Wash left, probably to go to the doctors for a checkup.

Carolina looked at herself in the mirror, pulling her shirt up she looked at her stomach. She wasn’t showing but could still imagine what it would look like for her to be pregnant. 

She knew what she had to do, drying her eyes she put on a brave face and walked towards the doctors office. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I am excited for what I have planned the idea came to me way late last night so rip sleep. Anyway stay tuned, I am going to try and update every Wednesday. We will see how well I stick to that.


	8. Letting Go Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina says goodbye to her past, Wash helps her look towards the future.

Her footsteps could be heard throughout the halls as she made her way to the doctors. She went slowly, trying to delay the inevitable. Yet she still arrived too soon for her liking. 

Taking a deep breath she opened the door. “Hello Carolina” Emily called out too cheerfully for Carolinas liking. “Hello” she replied looking down at the floor. “What’s wrong?” She asked, walking over concerned. “I’m pregnant” Carolina whispered in her ear. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. “I’m guessing you are getting an abortion right?” She whispered back. Carolina nodded. 

“Let me go get the pills” she said as she walked off. Carolina felt lonely and scared as she stood in the doctor's office. Suddenly a warm hand grabbed hers, looking down she saw Wash. He had rolled up beside her and grabbed her hand to comfort her. He gave her a smile that said “it’s going to be okay” and squeezed her hand a little bit. 

Emily returned with some pills a few moments later. “Take this one right now” she started, handing Carolina some water. “Then tomorrow morning take this one, you will bleed a lot and it will be quite painful so here are some painkillers.” She finished, pushing all the pills into Carolinas hand after she had taken the first pill. She walked away to give Carolina some time. Wash loosened his hand to give her space. Suddenly she realized that Wash was the only thing keeping her from losing it right there in the doctor's office. 

“Don’t go!” She said suddenly, causing Wash to jump a little. “Please” She said lowering her voice. “Okay, how about we get you back to your room” he said. “Okay just can you please hold my hand?” She asked, not knowing how the emotions would overtake her if he let go. “Okay I won’t let go” He reassured her, starting to lead her back to her room. 

Once in the room behind closed doors Carolina broke down in tears. She barely registered that Wash had led her over to her bed. He handed her a pillow to hold as she cried.  She buried her face into the pillow, enjoying the comfort it held. She could feel Wash moving around next to her. He wrapped his arms around her once more to comfort her.  She pushed the pillow aside and sobbed into his chest. “I wish there was another way” she cried. “Me too” he said softly. She cried like that for a little while longer.  Wash started humming a little song, trying to help her. Then he started singing the only lyrics he knew. 

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don’t take my sunshine away.  _

“That’s pretty” Carolina complemented. “Thanks, my mother used to sing it to me when I was a baby,” he said, trying to hold back tears from the memories of a happy life.  He sung the one verse over and over until they both fell asleep. 

The next morning Carolina took a deep breath as she swallowed the second pill. Wash was holding her hand and had promised not to leave until it was over. He has helped her create a comfort area so she could be as comfortable as possible during the ordeal. 

About 30 minutes later the cramps started. Wash got the heating pad for her as they got worse. 

Later when Carolina got up to go to the bathroom Wash panicked when he saw the pool of blood where she was sitting. “Carolina! Are you dying?” He asked nervously when she came back from the bathroom. “No, this is what happens when you get an abortion” she replied as she laid back down on the bed. “But you’re bleeding everywhere!” He protested concerned. “Yeah but it’s basically like a short period, so you bleed a lot in a short amount of time.” She explained, getting a confused look from Wash. “you don’t know what a period is do you?” She asked getting Wash to shake his head. 

Carolina sighed “a period happens once a month, a woman’s uterus sheds the lining causing her to bleed everywhere” she explained, getting a horrified look from Wash. “Does it hurt?” He asked timidity. “Yeah but luckily there are painkillers” she replied.  He hummed and went back to doing what he was doing before. 

As the day progressed they talked about things they needed to do to prepare for visiting Charon. “I’ll probably need new clothes, I doubt Felix will give me anything besides slave attire” Wash said sourly. “I’ll add shopping to the list” Carolina said, typing on the tec pad. 

They also went over things they wanted to pack and other things they needed to buy before the trip. At the end they had a long list and only five days to complete it. 

Wash decided to help Carolina start now. He wheeled himself over to her closest and pulled out each article of clothing one by one. Then he’d hold it up so Carolina could say “yes” “no” or “maybe” 

By the end they were laughing and joking around. The separate piles were huge but they managed to get through everything minus the underwear. 

Carolina went over to help with the cleanup of everything that they weren’t bringing. It took them a lot longer than they thought it was to get through the clothes. In the end they had also gone through the maybe pile. 

The yes pile was huge and would take multiple suitcases to transport but they were happy. Carolinas bleeding had started to get lighter and the cramping wasn’t as bad. 

That night they slept together, Carolina didn’t want to lose the comfort she found through Wash. She still didn’t know what to think of him. He had started to really grow on her, he was closer to her than anyone. 

It had gotten to the point where she wanted to be around him. Not just out of necessity but because she enjoyed it. He was gentle, despite all he’d gone through. Maybe he was stronger than the pain. She wished she was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I actually stuck to my plan on posting on Wednesdays! I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	9. Welcome To Charon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They travel to Charon and make their public appearance, find a surprise, and meet an interesting character.

The car was packed and everything was ready to go. As Carolina climbed in the car she took one final look at the place she called home. The door closed and Carolina looked away from the castle, instead focusing on her hands. 

They pulled away and started the long drive to Charon. Wash pulled out the workbooks and started doing the exercises. Carolina pulled out her phone and started to play a few games. 

Throughout the long drive Wash started to get more anxious. He would fidget and look around anxiously. Reaching over Carolina grabbed his hand causing him to jump a little. “It’s okay I’ll make sure no one hurts you” she said, squeezing his hand.  He smiled a little and nodded. She knew it must be hard for him to return to Charon. 

She never asked him about what Felix did to him. She figured he either never wanted to talk about it again or would tell her when he was ready. 

As they continued traveling deeper into Charon the scenery started to really change. It was a concrete jungle, claustrophobic in a way. As she looked at the people she could see a clear difference between slaves and masters. 

There was a break in the concrete that opened up to show the castle. It was large like hers but was darker in color. It almost looked sad or abandoned. The metal gates opened up to let them in. A herd of paparazzi was waiting with their cameras at the front of the castle. The driver pulled up to the front and put the car in park. 

Carolina opened the door and was immediately met with the flashing lights of cameras. She ignored them and walked around to the side where Wash was. The driver had already gotten the wheelchair out and was setting it up. “You ready?” She asked him. “As ready as I’ll ever be” he replied with a determined look on his face. “Sounds good” she replied as she started helping him into the wheelchair. 

Straightening up they walked to the entrance, as they walked they could hear the people talking. “That’s the slave prince Felix took with him right?” “Yeah but why is he being treated like the first class citizens” 

She smiled at their comments, knowing they noticed that Wash was being treated like a human. Reaching the doors two guards pulled them open allowing them to enter. 

Much like when Felix came to visit she walked up the throne room where Felix and his parents were waiting. Locus sat at Felix’s feet. 

“Welcome princess Carolina” king Hargrove greeted. “Thank you King of Charon” she said politely. “You have come to marry my son is that correct?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at her. She hesitated for a brief moment before answering “that is correct.” 

“Good, you will be led to your quarters and start your work tomorrow” he replied with a soft resemblance of a smile on his face. 

A slave walked up to them and bowed before saying “please follow me to where you will be staying.” 

Carolina nodded in acknowledgment and looked at Wash who was ready to follow. The slave led them down a couple corridors and they went up an elevator. After traveling down a few more hallways the slave stopped at a door and opened it for them. “Here are the keys to your room, if you need anything just call” he said bowing and walking away. 

Entering the room Carolina looked around, it was a lot darker than her room at home. “It’s strange being back here” Wash spoke up as he looked around. “It’s really dark” Carolina commented while pushing back some drapes. “They are kinda into that sort of thing here” Wash replied as the sun started shining in the room. Frowning Carolina looked at a cage in the corner of the room, it was obviously a slave cage. “Why did they give us one of these?” Carolina asked, patting the top of it. “Probably because they don’t understand that slavery isn’t acceptable at Freelancer” he replied shrugging his shoulders. 

She smiled at that and continued to explore the room. Her eyes landed on a chest at the foot of the bed. Opening it up she looked inside “what the fuck?!” She exclaimed reaching into the chest and pulling out a pink sparkly dildo. Wash burst into laughter, causing Carolina to laugh to. They laughed and laughed until Carolina couldn’t stand anymore, she rolled around on the floor laughing. 

Eventually they settled down, taking deep breaths. “I needed to laugh like that” Carolina managed to get out with a few giggles. “That was so random” Wash replied giggling. 

A knock at the door caused Carolina to jump, throw the dildo in the chest and slam it shut. Wash started laughing again as Carolina tried to bring herself together to answer the door. 

It was their luggage, as a few slaves walked in one of them gasped. “Washingtub! You are back!” He said jumping up and down excitedly. “Hi Caboose” Wash greeted. “I missed you so much! Did you miss me!” He shouted, seemingly to not understand what inside voice meant. “Yeah I missed you” he replied. “Caboose!” A voice shouted calling him. “Oh that’s Tucker, he probably just wants to tell me how stupid he is.” Caboose said to Wash before turning around and following the sound of the voice. 

“It seems like you have friends here” Carolina said once he left. “Yeah, the guys are pretty great” he said fondly. “I guess we should start unpacking” He said changing the subject. “Yeah we have a lot to unpack” she agreed. 

They worked on unpacking everything for a couple hours before they tired out and decided to go to dinner. 

At dinner Wash got some weird and dirty looks but Carolina returned their gaze and most would immediately look away. They made small talk but overall the dinner was quiet. There was someone that Carolina didn’t recognize, she was tan with a pixie cut. After dinner Carolina caught up to her to talk. “Hey I that met you before” she said, catching the girls attention. “My apologies I’m Vanessa but you can call me Kimball” she said. “I’m Carolina” she replied. 

“Yes you are here to marry my brother” she said catching Carolina off guard.  “Felix is your brother?” She replied shocked. “Yes” Kimball confirmed. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go” she said walking away. 

“Hey Wash?” She asked looking down at him. “Yeah?” He replied looking at her. “Do you know her?” Carolina asked as they started up to their room. “I know her story but I don’t know her personally” he said. “Once we get to the room can you tell me the story?” She asked. “Sure” he replied. 

Arriving at their room Wash climbed on the bed with Carolina to tell the story. “She was the original heir to the throne but when Hargrove found out about her beliefs he immediately stripped her of her royalty” he started in a serious tone. “Then he raised Felix to be harsher and accept slavery. He made it so Felix would carry his fathers beliefs once he died” Wash finished. 

“What if we get her to join us in orchestrating an end to slavery” Carolina said after a moment of processing the information. “She would be a great person to work with” Wash agreed. “Then I guess we need to talk to her about it” She said, Wash nodded agreeing. 

“I guess we should get to sleep, we have long days ahead of us” Carolina said, flopping backwards on the bed. “Yeah but there’s only one bed” Wash said bringing that fact to her attention. 

“I’ll sleep on one side of the bed and you sleep on the other” she said at the realization. “Okay” he replied, with that they got ready for bed and went to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter done! What do you think of Kimball being added? or Tucker? or Caboose? Get ready for exciting events in the future!


	10. The Meeting

That morning a loud alarm went off waking the duo up. Despite their attempts to sleep on opposite sides of the bed they woke up in each other’s arms. 

“Mmmhhh Morming” Wash said with a sleepy groan. “Can someone shut that noise up?” Carolina mumbled, putting her head under her pillow.

The alarm shut off and Carolina poked her head back out from beneath the pillow. She had a light blush on her face, Wash started at her trying to figure out what was causing it. Eventually he took in their position and felt his own face heat up.

His arms were wrapped around her squishing her to him. “Oh- uhh, sorry” He stammered, moving his arms. “It’s okay” she replied gently, reaching to grab his hand in hers. 

Pulling away she sat up, “we should probably get ready” she said. “Yeah, I don’t know what they have planned today” he replied. “Do you know what they usually have planned?” Carolina asked. “No unfortunately I don’t” he sighed. “That’s okay” she said, getting up from the bed. 

As they started to get ready a slave knocked at the door. “Hello miss I am here to take your order” he said, politely bowing. “Uhh I think I’ll have pancakes and scrambled eggs. Wash what do you want?” She said looking over her shoulder at Wash who was looking for something to wear. “I’ll have some French toast, bacon, eggs and some milk.” He said as he pulled out a shirt. “I’ll also have some milk, and that should be it.” She said, thanking the slave and closing the door. 

“Did you know him?” Carolina asked as Wash was putting together his outfit. “Yeah his name is Donut” Wash said simply. A while later Donut returned with the food, they ate in silence as they didn’t really have much to talk about. 

Once done Donut returned with some more slaves with him, they cleaned up the plates. One of them stayed behind, “Princess Carolina I am here to escort you to your first activity of the day” he said in a rough, southern voice. “Okay, lead the way” she answered, ready  to find out what they had planned for her. 

He led her down to the first floor and to a room where Felix, and his parents were waiting. “Hello” she said confused, looking between the three. “Carolina, we just wanted to go over the wedding plans” Hargrove spoke up. 

“Okay” She said trying to conceal a sigh. “We are having it this January, the colors will be grey and orange, and the venue will be here.” Felix spoke up, smirking at the fact he got his way. 

“Okay” She said not really caring at this point. “We also want you to pick out your dress” he said as a few slaves walked in with a rack of dresses. 

“I’ve picked out a couple for you to choose from” he said smugly, like he knew she wouldn’t like them. “You can change in the dressing room over there” Hargrove spoke up, pointing to a few doors. 

A slave led her over, once behind closed doors she helped Carolina get undressed. As she stepped into the first dress she already knew she didn’t like it. It was a mermaid gown that hugged her a little too tightly. You could see every curve outlined in the dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and was off the shoulders. Then to finish it off it had a collar, it was white with little silver accents. 

“I don’t think I like this one” Carolina said, letting the slave take the dress off. The next few dresses she tried on weren’t much better. All had a collar with them, they were all tight fitting. The one she liked the most was a corset top with a ball gown bottom. 

“I think I’ll go with this one” she said as it was the last dress she tried on. “Okay, they’ve requested that if you choose that dress they want you to wear a corset until the wedding” the slave spoke up quietly, trying to avoid Carolinas gaze. 

“Okay, would you like to help me put it on?” Carolina asked getting a nod from the slave. She helped Carolina put the corset on, tying it up. After she was done Carolina was allowed to leave. She went back up to her room. 

Wash looked at her expecting her to tell the story of what happened. “Well they had about the ugliest wedding dresses I’ve ever seen and I had to choose from one of them” Carolina started, flopping down on the bed. “What did you choose?” He asked. “I chose the least ugliest one available but now I have to wear a corset to fit fully into the damn thing” she complained, rolling her eyes. “Well I do have some good news” Wash said, changing the subject. “I managed to contact Kimball and she said she would stop by later today” Wash said, his eyes filled with excitement. “That’s great!” Carolina exclaimed, smiling at him. 

“Would you please loosen this thing for me though? It hurts” Carolina said lifting her shirt up and turning her back to him. “Yeah just tell me when it’s good” he said as he started to mess with the ribbons on the back. “Okay that’s good” she said after a moment of him messing with the ribbons. “What do they have planned for you now?” Wash asked laying back on the bed. "For now I think it's resting time" she said pulling out her phone. There was a message on it. Opening up the message she read it it said "I understand that you want to meet with me to discuss something important I will be stopping by your room at one -kimball" 

"I just got a message from Kimball saying she will be here at one" Carolina said catching Wash's attention. "What time is it?" He asked sitting up and looking at her phone. "it's 12:47" she said pulling up a game. They sat and waited until a knock came at the door. 

Getting up Carolina answered it, standing behind the door was Kimball. "Hello come on in" Carolina said stepping out of the way so she could walk in. "You wanted to talk to me?" She said standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. "yes, take a seat wherever you'd like" Carolina prompted, Kimball sat down on the couch next to the bed. "We wanted to talk to you about how we can abolish slavery in Charon" Carolina said at point blank, obviously catching Kimball a little off guard. "I don't entirely know if you want to get involved with that" she said pulling herself together. 

"We do, where I come from slavery is illegal and highly frowned upon" Carolina said, the emotion in her voice showing how much she was ready to get involved. "Okay, but I can tell you this fight won't be easy" Kimball started, giving her one last chance to back out. "I'm ready" Carolina said determined. 

"When the war ended and Chorus became Charon most of the inhabitants of Chorus became slaves. But a few started up a rebellion called The New Republic, they've been recruiting Chorus citizens ever since. Most meet with the New Republic secretly then go back to their owners without them noticing. We think we have enough support now for a rebellion but we still need all the help we can get" Kimball explained catching both of their attention. 

"What do you need us to do?" Wash spoke up from his spot on the bed. "I need you two to join in the fight, everyone needs to" she said almost sounding desperate. "I can get some of my friends from Freelancer to come and help" Carolina said. 

"The rebellion is planned to happen a week from tomorrow" Kimball informed them. "We will be ready" Wash said determined. 

"Good, here is a list of those that are in on the plan and live in the castle." Kimball said handing Carolina a piece of folded up paper. "thank you" Carolina said putting it in her pocket. "no thank you, now if you'll excuse me I have to go now" she said standing up and shaking Carolinas hand. "We'll be waiting for the news" Wash said as she left, closing the door softly behind her. 

"That was more than I expected" Carolina said pulling out the list. "yeah, let's look at the list though" Wash said, Carolina unfolded it and read over the names. "what does it say?" Wash asked. "Caboose, Tucker, Church, Lopez, Sarge, Donut, Simmons, Grif, Palomo, Jensen, Mathews, Bitters, and Locus" she said the last name shocked, she didn't expect him to be on the list. "Hmm I guess everyone can change" Wash said after a moment of thinking. "oh and some guy named Doc" Carolina said after reading over the list again. "you know everyone seems to forget about him, he's just a forgettable guy" Wash replied. 

"I think I'll call up Emily so she can come and help with the fight" Carolina said getting a pained look from Wash. "please don't I can't take any more singing" he whined dramatically. "Nope I guess you'll just have to listen to more singing." She teased. "Noooooooooo" he said grabbing some pillows and putting them over his ears. 

Carolina texted back and forth between Emily until they had set up her ride to Charon. Everything seemed to be in order they just had to wait for more updates from The New Republic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating last week my phone blew up, but now I have a new one that works so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect some more chapters to be coming up soon! I've already written quite a few more but I am waiting to release them. Also York was here in the beginning then immediately killed him to add drama because yeah I needed some way to progress the story. Yeah I am totally ready to completely ready to carry the CarWash ship all on my own if no one else will.  
> Also more characters to be added in the future when I feel like writing them. This is my most plot filled work so yeah I am excited to see how it goes. Anyway I have to go now I need to write more fanfiction.


End file.
